Harry Potter's Hip Hop Happening Year
by harry and the potter
Summary: THE HOGWARTS CREW PARTIES RIGHTEOUSLY!!! RON AND HERMIONE!!! PARTAY!
1. chapter of cool we own nothing

Chapter 1  
  
It was the night before Hogwarts. Every one in little whinging was asleep every one that was except a jet black haired sixteen year old boy. Named Harry Potter. Harry potter was not an average boy he had a unique scare above his left eyebrow and he did not like the summer he liked school and he also happened to be a wizard. He was not even a normal wizard since he was the only one who could kill Voldemort and only he understood the gravity of the whole situation. Him and Dumbledoor that is. Harry could not understand why Voldemort had not yet acted. Harry had thought that for sure he would be on the rise now that the minister knew. Harry had a dream and it was not to his surprise a night mere in fact it was a nice normal dream or so he thought at the time. Harry packed his bag and found a taxi that would take him to kings cross station Harry ran through the boarder of nine and ten and got on the train just in time. He found a compartment since Ron and Hermione his bestest best friends had to sit in the prefect compartment. He walked up and down the hall looking for an empty room but found nothing the closest to empty compartment he found were two interesting looking guys. Both seemed a little vacant but generally nice.  
  
One had a blonde mullet, the other a brown one and a baseball cap. "Can I sit here?" Harry asked. "Chyeaahh!" said the brown one enthusiastically. "I'm Wayne! And this is my buddy Garth! We have a show! Have you seen it?"   
  
"No," said Harry definitively. "I don't watch tv." "What??" they exclaimed in unison. "Dude, don't you ever have fun?" said Garth. "If you mean almost dying and having all my friends hate me and having Voldemort kill everyone I love, then I have the funnest life in the world!" said Harry before he burst into dramatic tears and threw his wand at Wayne's head. "Dude, don't you party?" asked Garth. "Well if you mean dying and-" Harry began to respond but Wayne interjected promptly. "No, man, we mean like, rock and roll, and drugs, and, like, sex! Dude!" Harry gave them a blank look, and to his surprise, both Wayne and Garth shouted exuberantly, "WE WILL TEACH YOU, GRASSHOPPER!" Wayne and Garth began a detailed spiel about how one is to par-tay. "You've got to have fun!" was the point they stressed the most in their lesson, saying that it was key, and the reason to party. Then, with a "Party on, Harry!" they apparated before Harry had a chance to thank them. Harry sat, and thought about what these seemingly average dudes had said. Then an idea struck him: "Dude, they were right!" 


	2. the chapter that is good

Chapter 2  
  
That night Harry went in to the nearest muggle town and he found a record shop he had never heard of a record before so he just tried to buy led zeppelin houses of the holy ( or so the cover claimed) but they would not take his wizard gold so he sole it and then took a record played along with it. It was a couple more minutes before he realised he might as well take a few more records so that night Harry went back and took the whole store's supply of rock and roll. On the way back to Hogwarts, he saw a liquor store. He decided to rob it. He knew it would be more convenient to use his father's invisibility cloak, but that wouldn't have been as much fun. He stole some of everything and sent it to the castle with his wand, so he had more room to carry the next items on the list that Garth and Wayne had given him. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room wondering where Harry was. They looked around for him, but found only Seamus and Lavender snogging. They decided this was a good idea. "It will be an intriguing learning experience," said Hermione before she passively started making out with Ron. "You know what, Hermione? We always concern ourselves with Harry's affairs. Maybe we should screw him and his trivial Voldemort problems and decide to have a little fun." Harry returned to hogwarts with a full supply of weed boes a rather nice bong and of course rock and roll supplies to join the large pile he had sent over already. He walked in with an expression and attitude that would suggest he had already tired some of each. And saw Ron and Hermione looking rather cozy on the couch. Harry laughed in a rather odd way his eyes were blood shot and glazed over he also seemed to be staggering a little.  
  
"Harry what's wrong with you" hermione exclaimed forgetting Ron's lips. Harry looked at them it took the question afew seconde to register he smiled and slured out. "Nothings wrong every things right man" as he said this this bong fell out of his pocket. It was two feet tall and multi coloured. "wow Harry" said ron "that is the best bong I have ever seen" " ron" said hermione " you are a prefect" "oh come on hermione it is just a little fun." 


End file.
